mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Unicornio
Un Unicornio es una criatura mitológica representada habitualmente como un caballo blanco con patas de antílope, barba de chivo, y un cuerno en su frente. En las representaciones modernas, sin embargo, es idéntico a un caballo, sólo diferenciándose en la existencia del cuerno mencionado. El unicornio has, como Ctesias, Estrabón, Plin sido representado en sellos antiguos de la civilización del Valle del Indo y fue mencionado por los antiguos griegos en relatos de historia natural de varios escritoreio el joven y Eliano. La biblia también describe un animal, el re'em, que algunas traducciones interpretan erróneamente con la palabra unicornio. En el folclore europeo, el unicornio suele mostrarse como un animal similar a un caballo o cabra con un largo cuervo y pezuñas (A veces barba de chivo). En la edad media y renacimiento, se solía describir como una criatura del bosque extremadamente salvaje, símbolo de pureza y elegancia, que solo podría ser capturado por una virgen. En las enciclopedias se decía que su cuerno era capaz de hacer potable el agua venenosa y curar la enfermedad. En las épocas medievales y renacentistas, el colmillo de narval solía venderse como cuerno de unicornio. Historia Unicornios en la antigüedad thumb|Sello de unicornio de la civilización del Valle del Indo. Museo Indio. Los bellos unicornios no se encuentran en la mitología griega, sino en relatos de historia natural, por la que escritores griegos de historia natural estaban convencidos de la existencia de los unicornios, que situaban en la India, un reino distante y fabuloso para ellos. La representación más antigua es de Ctesias, en su libro Indica que los describía como asnos salvajes, de pies ligeros, teniendo un cuerno de un codo y medio (70 cm) de longitud, y de colores blanco, rojo y negro. (Citado por Focio) Aristóteles debió de seguir a Ctesias cuando mencionó a dos animales cornudos, el oryx (un tipo de antílope) y el llamado "asno indio". |others= trans. D’Arcy Wentworth Thompson |title = Historia de los animales (Περί ζώων ιστορίας) |date = |chapter = Libro 2. Capítulo 1. |url = http://etext.library.adelaide.edu.au/a/aristotle/history/ }} Estrabón decía que en el Cáucaso hubo caballos de un cuerno con cabezas de ciervo. Plinio el viejo menciona el oryx y el buey indio (quizás un rinoceronte) como bestias de un solo cuerno, así como un animal muy fiero llamado monoceros que tenía la cabeza de un ciervo, los pies de un elefante y la cola de un jabalí, mientras que el resto era como un caballo; hace un mugido profundo y tiene un solo cuerno negro, que se proyecta desde el centro de su frente, con dos codos (90 cm) de longitud". Also Book 8. Chapter 30. and Book 11. Chapter 106. En Sobre la naturaleza de los animales (Περὶ Ζῴων Ἰδιότητος, De natura animalium), Eliano, citando a Ctesias, añade que India produce también un caballo de un solo cuerno (iii. 41; iv. 52) , y dice (xvi. 20) que el monoceros (Griego: μονόκερως) era llamado a veces cartazonos (Griego: καρτάζωνος), que puede ser una forma del árabe karkadann, "rinoceronte". Cosmas Indicopleustes, un comerciante de Alejandría que vivió en el siglo VI, hizo un viaje a la India y luego escribió varias obras de cosmografía. Da una descripción de un unicornio basándose en cuatro figuras de latón en el palacio del rey de Etiopía. Afirma que "es imposible capturar viva a esta bestia; y que toda su fuerza reside en su cuerno. Cuando se encuentra perseguido y en peligro de captura, se lanza de un precipicio y se gira con tanto acierto, que recibe todo el golpe en el cuerno, y por lo tanto escapa sano y a salvo". [http://www.sscnet.ucla.edu/southasia/History/Ancient/Indus2.html Manas: History and Politics, Indus Valley]. Sscnet.ucla.edu. Retrieved on 2011-03-20. Un animal de un cuerno (que puede ser solo un toro de perfil) se encuentra en algunos sellos de la civilización del Valle del Indo.Discussion of the Indus Valley Civilization with mention of unicorn seals Se piensa que los sellos con ese diseño pueden ser un símbolo de alto rango social.Site with slide show about unicorn seal Edad Media y Renacimiento thumb|Jóvenes montando cabras (un motivo dionisiaco de la antiguedad) en los capiteles del siglo XII de la abadía de Mozac en Auvernia. Las cabrasson indistinguibles de los unicornios. El conocimiento medieval de las bestias fabulosas surgió de las fuentes bíblicas y antiguas, siendo representado como un tipo de asno salvaje, cabra o caballo. thumb|''Mujer salvaje con unicornio'', c. 1500–1510 (Museo histórico de Basilea). El predecesor del bestiario medieval, compilado en la antigüedad tardía y conocido como Physiologus (Φυσιολόγος), popularizó una elaborada alegoría en la que el unicornio, atrapado por una dama (representando la virgen María), siendo un símbolo de la encarnación. Tan pronto como la ve el unicornio, yace su cabeza en su regazo y se queda dormido. Este se convirtió en la característica básica que subyace en las nociones medievales del unicornio, justificando su aparición en toda forma de arte religioso. thumb|Virgen María sosteniendo el unicornio (c. 1480), detalle de la Anunciación con el Unicornio poliptico, Museo Nacional de Varsovia. El unicornio también apareció en términos corteses: para algunos autores franceses del siglo XIII como Teobaldo I de Navarra y Richard de Fournival, el amante es atraído a su dama como el unicornio a la virgen. Con el ascenso del humanismo, el unicornio también adquirió significados seculares más ortodoxos, como emblemas del amor casto y el matrimonio fiel. Tiene esta función en el Triunfo de la castidad de Petrarca, y en el reverso del retrato de Battista Strozi del artista Piero della Francesca, emparejado con su marido Federico da Montefeltro (pintado c. 1472-74), el carro triunfal de Bianca está tirado por un par de unicornios.Marilyn Aronberg Lavin, 2002. Piero della Francesca, pp260-65. El sillón del trono de Dinamarca está hecho de "cuernos de unicornio" - casi con seguridad, colmillos de narvales. El mismo material se usó en las copas ceremoniales porque se seguía creyendo que el cuerno de unicornio podía neutralizar el veneno, siguiendo a los autores clásicos. El unicornio, domesticable solo por una mujer virgen, era una leyenda medieval bien establecida para cuando Marco Polo los describió como "apenas menor que los elefantes. Tienen el pelo de un búfalo y los pies de un elefante. Tienen un gran y único cuerno negro en medio de la frente...Tienen la cabeza como un jabalí...Pasan su tiempo tragando barro y limo. Son bestias feas de mirar. No son para nada como las describen cuando relatamos que se dejan capturar por vírgenes, sino opuesto a nuestras nociones". En alemán, desde el siglo XVI, Einhorn ("un-cuerno") se convirtió en un descriptor de varias especies de rinocerontes. En la Biblia del Rey Jacobo Los unicornios aparecen mencionados 9 veces en la Biblia del Rey Jacobo: Números 23:22 y 24:8, Deuteronomio 33:17, Job 39:9,10, Salmos 22:21, 29:6 y 92:10 e Isaías 34:7. En traducciones posteriores, usa la palabra toro o rinoceronte. En la versión original, se usaba la palabra hebrea re’em, que según la Guía Asimov para la Biblia, se refería al uro, un ancestro de los toros de gran fuerza y tamaño que fue desapareciendo paulatinamente hasta extinguirse a finales del Renacimiento. El experto en la Biblia, el dr. Bert Thompson considera que cuando los griegos tradujeron la Biblia, estos animales eran ya escasos en Oriente Medio, por lo que no tenían ninguna palabra para referirse a ellos. La traducción del hebreo de la Septuaginta usa la palabra monokeros que significa "un cuerno". Cuando San Jerónimo tradujo la Biblia al latín, usó la palabra unicornis, que no necesariamente se refiere a un caballo con un cuerno. En 1611, la versión del Rey Jacobo inventó la palabra en inglés unicorn. Sin embargo, al hablarse de su fuerza y naturaleza indomable, como en Job 38-41 y Job 39:9–12, algunos expertos consideran que se trata de un rinoceronte. El arqueólogo Austen Henry Lavard, en su libro Nínive y sus restos (1849), esbozó una criatura con un solo cuerno de un obelisco en compañía con dos animales bovinos con dos cuernos. Identificó al animal de un solo cuerno con el rinoceronte indio. El unicornio bíblico pudo ser esa misma criatura. No obstante, hay descripciones de los uros que les atribuyen las mismas características. Alicornio Se decía que el propio cuerno y la sustancia que lo componía se llamaba alicornio, y se creía que el cuerno poseía propiedades mágicas y medicinales. El médico danés Ole Worm determinó en 1638 que los supuestos alicornios eran colmillos de narvales. Tales creencias fueron examinadas con ingenio y en profundidad en 1646 por Sir Thomas Browne en su Pseudodoxia Epidemica. El falso polvo de alicornio, hecho de los colmillos de narvales o cuernos de distintos animales, se había vendido en Europa con propósitos medicinales hasta 1741. Se creía que el alicornio curaba muchas enfermedades y tenía la habilidad de detectar venenos, y muchos médicos hacían "curas" y los vendían. Los vasos para los reyes se hacían de alicornio y se entregaban como regalo; estos solían estar hechos de marfil o marfil de morsa. Los cuernos completos eran muy preciados en la Edad Media y solían ser realmente colmillos de narvales. Al tiempo este termino de Alicornio se puede decirle a la forma alada del unicornio que se muestra actualmente debido a la serie de Tv Mi Pequeño Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. Hipótesis El unicornio es un animal fabuloso protagonista de numerosas historias y leyendas. En la Edad Media estaba considerado como un animal fabuloso capaz de derrotar a animales más fuertes físicamente, incluso elefantes. Existen tres hipótesis que intentan explicar la aparición de la leyenda del unicornio en Europa: La primera procede de las exploraciones Grecia, Italia y Reino de Macedonia macedonias en la India: existían relatos de criaturas de un solo cuerno, probablemente rinoceronte índicos. Si el hipopótamo fue llamado "caballo de río" por los exploradores griegos "caballo" y "río", parece verosímil suponer que igualmente describirían a un rinoceronte indio como un caballo con un cuerno sobre la cabeza. La segunda proviene de los pueblos vikingo que comerciaban en el interior de Europa cuerno de narval; las primeras representaciones artísticas conocidas de este cetáceo en el interior de Europa eran similares a un unicornio marino. Muy probablemente, y puesto que el mito está documentado desde la antigua Grecia, los pueblos nórdicos tan solo aprovecharon la leyenda preexistente para vender colmillos de narval como si fueran cuernos de unicornio, asociados a todo tipo de propiedades curativas. La tercera tiene su origen en el reciente (el 13 de junio de 2008) descubrimiento en el parque natural de Prato (Toscana), en la italiana, en el que se ha documentado un corzo con un solo cuerno en el centro. Parece factible que esta peculiaridad se haya producido más veces a lo largo de la historia. Hablando de hechos enlazando con el primer punto, hace referencia a la Cultura del valle del Indo donde se han hallado unos 2000 sellos, que representan todo tipo de animales de la zona, en la cuarta parte de los 2000 hallados, encontramos grabados de animales de cuerno único y curvo (como cabía esperar, no recto); se da por válido, ya que el resto de grabados no poseen animales míticos, es más, esta civilización desaparecida no tenía religión conocida, ni templos ni grandes estatuas, por lo que se descartan la mitología, dioses o similares. Origen del unicornio El unicornio en cautividad Las primeras versiones del mito del unicornio son del médico griego Ctesias, historiador griego del siglo V a. C., y datan del año 400 a. C. durante sus expediciones a la India, quien lo describió como un animal silvestre de la India con la aparencia de un caballo, pero con el cuerpo albo, la cabeza púrpura y los ojos de color azul intenso. El cuerno de esta prodigiosa bestia, según la descripción de Ctesias, era negro con la punta roja y la base blanca, y tenía propiedades medicinales que permitían sanar problemas estomacales, epilepsia o envenenamientos. También era descrito como un animal blanco con cuerpo de caballo, barba de chivo, patas de ciervo y cola de jabalí o de león, con un cuerno espiral en su frente que crecía recto hacia delante. El unicornio era un animal de hábitos solitarios y muy esquivo, pero igualmente agresivo, así que su caza era particularmente difícil. Los nobles de la Edad Media enviaban cazadores a la India para dar caza al unicornio. Durante la Edad Media era perseguido por su cuerno ya que brindaba protección contra todos los venenos así como enfermedades, lo cual lo hacía muy longevo a quien se lo administraba; los nobles y los hombres buscaban estos dones consumiendo ese cuerno en forma de polvo en la comida y bebida, preferiblemente en una copa hecha del mismo material. Por obtener este remedio contra la muerte, los nobles de la antigüedad pagaban cifras astronómicas. De este modo creían que jamás podrían ser envenenados. En realidad, la materia prima de estas milagrosas copas debía provenir de los cuernos de algún rinoceronte o del comillo del narval, una pequeña ballena cuyos machos desarrollan tales colmillos a partir de uno de los dos únicos dientes que poseen. Se ha especulado mucho sobre la identidad del animal que pudo haber dado principio a la leyenda del unicornio. La explicación más plausible es que naciera como un intento de Ctesias y sus ayudantes de describir el rinoceronte de la India, un animal de hasta cuatro toneladas que, efectivamente posee un único cuerno sobre su hocico. A su vez simbolizaba la virginidad, es por ello que se creía que la peligrosa caza del unicornio se simplificaba mucho cuando los cazadores usaban una joven virgen con la que atraer a la criatura y amansarla, de forma que matarlo resultaba mucho más sencillo. Representación artística thumb|150px El unicornio ha sido representado por múltiples artistas a lo largo del tiempo. Dos de las representaciones más célebres son dos series de tapices: La dama del Unicornio (Museo de Cluny), y La Caza del Unicornio (The Cloisters). También es el caso del más famoso álbum del cantautor cubano Silvio Rodríguez: Unicornio, o el libro de poesía de Carlos Alva: Unicornio. Manuel Mujica Lainez publicó en 1965 la novela "El Unicornio", donde recrea un mágico mundo medieval de la época de Las Cruzadas. Su protagonista es el hada Melusina quien por una maldición es transformada todos los sábados en una serpiente con alas de murciélago. El programa radial "El idioma de la noche" ha parodiado esta situación artística con su radioteatro "Evaristo Giménez, el hombre que le secuestró el unicornio a Silvio Rodriguez". En este radioteatro el ladrón tiene cargos de conciencia pues le gusta mucho la canción de Silvio Rodriguez y quiere devolvérselo; pero nunca puede. De ese modo, se garantiza la eterna pérdida del unicornio y la continuidad de la canción. Referencias Categoría:Unicornios Categoría:Mitología Europea